oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baumannatorium
'''The Baumannatorium '''is the grocery store owned by Mr. Baumann. Description The Baumannatorium is a grocery store that sells a variety of foods, including Valve-O's cereal. It has a counter where Baumann serves food. The exterior is yellow with pink stripes, like Baumann's shirt. The Baumannatorium is implied to slope downwards, as it has an entrance in above-ground Baumannville and in underground Undertown. The Baumannatorium once belonged to Isis bin Laden's grandmother, then was passed to Isis. Baumann took over after her "death." Rooms *Main Room - The main room has the aisles with food, the counter, and the registers. This is the only room available to the public. *Baumann's Room - Baumann's bedroom. It is a plain room with a bed. *Kai's Room - Pretty much identical to Baumann's. Now used for storage *Basement - The Baumannatorium has a small basement for storage. Baumann was left here during Buamann Takes Ogre. *War Room - As seen in The Greht Propayne Escapehde, the Baumannatorium has a war room. It contains a small table and a retractable monitor. *Bathrooms - The Baumannatorium has at least one bathroom, which has blue walls and a grey floor. It has at least one yellow stall. *Ben's Other Basement - Ben has another basement located underneath the Baumannatorium, with a door just outside of it. The location of his first is unknown. *Freezer - The Baumannatorium has a walk-in freezer, where Baumann stores meats and stuff. *Inventory - The back room where Baumann keeps the extra stuff not on sale. Appearances OMC *Ferrick 10 (Episode) *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Buamann Takes Ogre *Oprah Makes Garfield Cartoons *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Only Shooting Stars *Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit *The Greht Propayne Escapehde *420420 and the Weed Factory *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *Diagon Returns *The Transpacogrification of Paradox *AmpFibian is Special *Eh *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *The Bold and the Americaful *Marriland and Diagon *The Great Retcon *An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Upchuck's Charming Day *The Deed to Alien X *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour *Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo *Elvis is Alive *The Return of Ferrick 10 *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *69 Shades of Eh *The Deal *Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *Paco Learns a Lesson *The Incredible Joe Biden *Shadow Dancing *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 *Kangaroo^5 *A Quaad in Time *Obama Again *Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *Good Maltruant is Not Helping *Close Encounters of the American Kind *The Wolf Who Cried Paco *Fatguson *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc *MY COOL OMC FANFICTION PLEASE READ FA *Eh New Beginning *The Shrekoning of Pan Pizza *Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls *The Crashhopperfather *Have I Got Another Deal For You *The Curse of the Were-Buamann *Chaos and Serenity *Of Ehdators and Eh *Ben and Ferrick vs. the Illuminati *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *My Little Baracky 2: My Little Donaldy *Can't Stump the Trump *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) *The Bottle Episode *The End of OMC *It's Always Sunny in Baumannville Gallery Baumannatorium Interior.png|Interior in OMC Baumannatorium Exterior.png|Exterior Baumannatorium Basement.png|Basement Baumannatorium Bedroom.png|Bedroom Baumannatorium Hall.png|Hallway Baumannatorium War Room.png|War Room Baumannatorium Undertown.png|Undertown Entrance Baumannatorium Freezer.png|Freezer Baumannatorium Freezer Ext.png|Freezer door Baumannatorium Inventory.png|Inventory Baumannatorium Undertown FA.png|Undertown Entrance FA Baumannatorium Boutique.png|Clothing Aisle Category:Locations